


Blue Christmas

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas Eve, and Ryo’s feeling more than a little blue, lost in memories of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** Vol. 3, Act 9.
> 
> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘author's choice, blue christmas’ at fic_promptly.

Ryo plumped up his pillows and settled onto his bed, cradling a mug of hot coffee. His careful planning had backfired and for the first time in ten years, he was alone on Christmas Eve. 

It should have been so straightforward, he’d volunteered to work, got called out on a case, but he’d arrived on the scene only to find he wasn’t needed after all and the next thing he knew, the Chief was sending him home. Now here he was, alone in his empty apartment, with nothing to distract him from thinking about the past.

He used to love Christmas, up until the year he turned eighteen. He’d been so excited that year, knowing his mom and dad were on their way home for the holidays; he hadn’t seen them in months. But his happiness had been short lived. He’d arrived home from school early only to learn from his aunt that his parents had been killed on their way from the airport. Just like that, they were gone and he realised he would never see them again. The news had left him numb, too shocked to even cry at first. 

For the first time in his life he’d spent Christmas alone, grieving for the family he no longer had. Ever since then, he’d made sure he was either with his aunt and uncle or with friends on Christmas Eve; company helped to keep the memories at bay. Until now, it had worked like a charm.

Sighing heavily, he wiped away a tear. He’d thought he would be over it by now; he was twenty-eight, darn it, not a child any longer. Besides, he’d spent plenty of nights alone and been fine. Somehow it was different at this time of year. Christmas Eve should be spent with loved ones, but here he was on his own again, feeling lonely and sad. Looked like he had a bad case of the Christmas Blues.

Busy feeling sorry for himself, he was startled when he heard someone calling his name. Moments later, the bedroom door opened and there was Dee, a bottle of champagne in one hand, a tiny Christmas tree in the other, and that devilish smirk on his face.

“There you are. Wanna celebrate Christmas Eve with me?”

Realising he wouldn’t have to spend the evening alone, the heaviness in Ryo’s heart seemed to melt away even as his eyes filled with tears of happiness. That freaked Dee out a little; macho Detective Laytner, panicking over a few tears! But as Dee leaned in to kiss his tears away, Ryo decided that maybe this Christmas wouldn’t be so blue after all.

 

The End


End file.
